


You Are Mine

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, F/M, Jealous Dean Winchester, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: You were his. And sometimes you need to be reminded of that.





	You Are Mine

 

“Don’t tell me what to do!” You hissed at Dean as he pushed you along the corridor of the bunker. You were in the middle of some flirting to get the info out of the victim’s brother and he was sending you angry side eyes from across the room. It was hard working a case when Dean lets his jealousy hang out.

There were no word exchanged throughout the drive back and it almost killed you. You were angry but also slightly turned on. Dean can be so possessive and seeing him all jealous makes your heart flutter and filling it with some kind of weird pride of knowing Dean thinks that you’re worth fighting for.

“I’m gonna take a shower!” You snapped at him, pulling your arm away from his grip and stormed off to the showers.

You could only manage to take off your dress when he grabbed you by your shoulders and turned you around, pushing you against the tile wall and wrapped one of his arm around your waist, the other one was placed firmly around your throat. 

Before you could protest, his lips were on yours, claiming your mouth and you opened up to let him in. His tongue hungry and demanding as he devours you, tongues dancing together in a slow but angry rhythm of sensation.

Dean ground his hips against yours, letting you feel how much he wants you, how much he probably needs you and you could feel your own wetness pool at your core. You buckle up your hips to his, chasing the friction that you needed so much as his lips found your sweet spot below your earlobe and placing soft kisses on it. 

Dean chuckled against your ear as he bent his knee just a little to accommodate you. You let yourself sink a little lower and began to grind down on his leg, letting out a moan as you felt the friction you needed against your soaked core. 

“Hate to see you flirt with someone else.” He whispered into your ear and began to lick and nibble at the side of your throat. 

“Wanna be the only one touching you.” His other hand that was around your waist travelled up your body to push down your bra cup. Your tits were hanging out now, the nipples red and pionted up from the support of the bra cup right underneath your breasts.

“Wanna be the only one to see you come undone.” His hand massaged your left tit.

“Want you to know that you’re mine.” His voice was low, sending shivers throughout body and ending as a tingly feeling between your legs. You could feel that you were close.  _  
_

_So fucking close._

“Are you mine, baby girl?” He said, his mouth sucking in your nipple, twirling his tongue around before biting on it, making you yelp up as his leg went up a little higher, making you feel him even better. By now his pants were soaked with your wetness.

“Ah.. yes, yes. Fuck yes!” You groaned out. 

“Cum for me, sweetheart.” His tongue travelled wet over your body, from your nipple to your shoulder. He felt you ground your hips in a frenzy, chasing that build up orgasm inside of you.

Dean bit down into your shoulder, making you yelp out in pained pleasure. And then it was there, you felt your whole body spasm as a huge wave of bliss washed over you and your legs gave way as his hands were holding you up and his lips found yours again.

“Good girl.” He breathed into the kiss and chuckled slightly.


End file.
